une journée vraiment pas comme les autres
by pyrrha0811
Summary: Alors que Kanon part travailler comme tous les matins, il fera une rencontre qui changera sa vie. Kanon x Rhadamanthe
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Kanon regardait le soleil se lever sur la ville depuis l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son frère comme tout les matins depuis des années et des années et comme chaque jour, il partait travailler avant que la plupart des gens ne se lève mais il était tout de même heureux car il vivait avec Saga son jumeaux, qui aujourd'hui était sa seule famille bien que leurs travails étaient différents car Saga était le PDG d'une grande entreprise d'imports-exports et Kanon était un simple mécano qui travailler dans le garage du centre vile, ils étaient tout de même très proches.  
**

**Il sourit et se dirigea vers la cuisine où son frère l'attendait pour prendre son petit déjeuner, en le voyant arriver son frère lui dit:  
**

**- tu verrais ta tête on dirais un mort viant**

**- merci c'est trop gentil, lui répondit kanon avec ironie. **

**- mais de rien, lui dit son frère sur le même ton.**

**ils se sourirent puis ils commencèrent à manger, se fut Saga qui rompis le silence en demandant  
**

**- es que tu pourrait me rendre un service ?**

**- ouai qu'es que tu veux ?**

**- j'ai un rendez-vous à la banque cet après midi mais je ne peux pas y aller à cause d'une réunion importante, ça te dérangerai d'y aller à ma place ?, demande Saga à son frère **

**- et il est à quelle heure ce rendez-vous ?, l'interrogea Kanon  
**

**- à 17 h **

**- ouai ben je pense que c'est bon au pire je demanderai à mon patron de me laisser partir un peu plus tôt, lui répondit Kanon  
**

**- super merci tu me sauve la vie, dit Saga en souriant**

**Kanon regarda l'horloge accrochée en face de la table et perdit immédiatement son sourire :**

**- merde je suis encore en retard je vais me faire tuer, dit Kanon en paniquant **

**- tu ferais mieux d'y aller parce que plus vite tu pars d'ici, plus vite tu arrivera là bas, lui conseilla Saga**

**- c'est vrai tu raison à ce soir, lui cria son frère depuis la porte**

**Saga rit de l'insouciance de son jumeaux en finissant de boire son café en pensant que lui aussi ne devrait pas tarder à y aller pour ne pas être en retard.**

**Pendant se temps en bas de l'immeuble, Kanon démarra sa voiture avant de partir en direction du centre ville en grillant au passage quelques feus rouges.**

**Il ne s'en doutait pas mais cette journée aller changer sa vie. **

**pour Kanon cette journée n'allait vraiment pas être comme les autres.**


	2. chapitre 1

**Chapitre**** 1**

**Il était 16h30 et Kanon venait de finir de faire la révision d'une Chevrolet qui lui avait était amener le matin même, il s'essuya les mains sur un vieux chiffons avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires où il enleva son bleu de travail pour remettre son jean et son t-shirt.**

**Il récupéra ses clés de voiture posée sur l'établi et regarda la veille pendule accrochée au mur, elle affiché 16h40, il sourit en se disant que pour une fois il arriverait à l'heure à un rendez vous.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A l'autre bout de la ville, trois hommes étaient penchés sur un plan de la banque avec un air sérieux, le premier avait de longs **** cheveux ****blancs avec une frange qui lui cachée les yeux, le deuxième avait des cheveux noirs qui tombaient sur ses épaules avec des yeux étrangement violets et le troisième des cheveux blonds plus court que ceux des deux autres avec des yeux dorés, l'un d'eux dit :  
**

**- alors vous avez bien compris le plan ?, demanda l'homme aux cheveux blancs  
**

**- oui mais que fait-on pour les deux autres entrées ?,l'interrogea celui aux cheveux noirs **

**- t'inquiète pas Eaque on n'aura qu'a les verrouillées une fois à l'intérieur**

**- d'accord mais j'ai quand même un doute sur ton plan Minos, lui avoua Eaque**

**- il n'y a pas de doutes à avoir mon plan infaillible **

**Ils se tournèrent vers leur frère qui était rester muet jusqu'à présent, laissant ses deux ainés se disputer, il était appuyer derrière eux contre un vieux mur dont la peinture commencée à s'écailler, les bras croisés il observait silencieusement ses frères **

**- et toi Rhad qu'es que tu en pense ?, lui demanda Minos**

**Le blond leva les yeux en dévisageant ses frères qui le regardait avec interrogation**

**- je pense que ton idée est bonne mais elle n'est infaillible, leur répondit t-il **

**- pourquoi tu y a vu une faille ?, lui demanda son frère avec un air surpris**

**- non mais rien est infaillible, il y aura forcément quelque chose qui ne se passera pas comme prévu alors il vaut mieux préparer un plan B au cas où ça tournerait mal, dit simplement le blond**

**- c'est vrai il a raison, approuva Eaque**

**- Alors vous proposer quoi ?, les interrogea Minos**

**- pourquoi ne pas prendre un otage ?, proposa Eaque **

**- excellente idée la police n'ouvrira pas le feu si on a des otages**

**- donc on est d'accord si la police débarque avant qu'on est pris l'argent on prend un otage pour se couvrir, résuma**

** Rhadamanthe **

**les trois sourirent en approuvant leur nouveau plan de secours, pourtant une autre question traversa l'esprit d'Eaque**

**- on ira où après le braquage ? parce qu'on ne pourra pas rester en ville **

**- j'ai déjà tout prévu, dit Minos, on ira dans une maison abandonnée après la sortie de la ville c'est la planque parfaite personne n'y va jamais**

**- tu as raison c'est pas bête **

**- bon c'est pas tout mais y faudrait peut aller enlever les plaques de la voiture, dit Minos en se levant**

**- c'est vrai il faut aller se préparer l'heure approche, approuva Eaque en se levant lui aussi**

**Ils sortirent tout les trois de la pièce où ils se trouvaient pour régler les derniers préparatifs. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kanon arrivait dans le centre ville et cherchait une place pour ce garer mais il n'en trouva pas et il fut obliger d'aller se garer plus loin. **

**Il était 16h50 quand il entra dans la banque, il se dirigea vers un guichet et fit la queue pour demander à un employé vers quel bureau il fallait qu'il se dirige, il n'y avait que deux guichets d'ouvert et les files d'attentes étaient plutôt longues.  
**

**Il soupira et regarda sa montre, elle affichait 17 h et il se dit qu'une fois encore il arriverai en retard mais en écoutant les conversations autour de lui, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir rendez vous et que celui qui s'occuper de ça n'était pas encore arrivé et il entendit une voix au micro annoncer l'ouverture d'un troisième guichet.**

**Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se retourna pour voir trois homme entrer, ils tenaient tout les trois un sac mais il n'y prêta pas attention car son regard était attirer par un des hommes qui venait d'entrer : un blond. **

**Chacun des hommes qui venait d'arriver c'était dirigeait vers une file différente, il observer toujours le blond quand ils sortirent des armes de leurs sacs et qu'ils crièrent :  
**

**- tout le monde à terre c'est un hold-up !**


End file.
